


An Itty Bitty Family

by GalaxyBrownies



Category: Undertale
Genre: Adoption, BittyBones, No Heat in this story Lol nope, Papy Bitty, Sansy bitty, bitty - Freeform, bittybones au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyBrownies/pseuds/GalaxyBrownies
Summary: You adopt Bitties! Slowly, but surely, your family grows.





	An Itty Bitty Family

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr

You were finally going to do it.

You had saved your money for a long time, and you were finally ready.

You were gonna get a bitty.

Oh, you were so _excited_! You had seen these guys everywhere, in public, television, even at work! You weren’t sure which type you wanted, but you would decide when you got there. 

You open the door to Mama Cry’s Bitty Adoption Center and hear the tiny jingle of a bell announcing your entrance. You wanted to jump up and down, you could hardly contain your excitement! You had done a ton of research! There were so many! The original variety had long since been expanded, but some of the newer ones were rare. You doubted there were any here.

But that didn’t much matter, you were just excited to have a new friend!

“hey,” a voice says to your side, snapping you out of your revery. You look over to see a Lil Bro standing on top of a bookcase, seemingly waiting for customers such as yourself.

“Oh! Hi!” You wave, almost too frantically, before awkwardly dropping your hand. The bitty laughs at your reaction, before popping out of existence in an orange flash. Where did he go? You almost jump out of your skin when he reappears on your shoulder.

“looking for a bitty?” He asks you, and when you nod, a lazy grin appears on his little face. Oh my god, these guys were adorable! Your instincts wanted you to pick him up and squeeze him, but you knew that probably wouldn’t feel very good for him, so you stop yourself. “cool. i can help you look, if you want,” he offers, and you are quick to accept. He probably knew these Bitties much more than you did.

As you move towards the back of the store to the room that was specialized for keeping the Bitties in, he asks you some basic questions. Your name, your job, where you live, etc.

“what kind’f bittie do you want to adopt? personality wise, that is.”

“Well, I don’t know if an edgy or a boss would be very good considering my line of work,” you begin. It was true, you were an artist, and a destructive bitty could be devastating to your paintings. You didn’t want your hard work to be destroyed. You also kind of needed your fingers, and edgys were known to bite. “Something loving, I guess? I wouldn’t mind being called ‘momma’,” you say, almost wistfully. You didn’t think things were going to ramp up in the romance department any time soon, considering the fact that you were asexual, but you had always wanted someone who could call you its mother.

The bitty nods, considering your response. “what about energy level?”

“I don’t exactly have a preference there,” you say, but then scrunch up your face in thought. “though maybe a Softie wouldn’t be very good for me. I heard that they sometimes sleep for days at a time.” Lil Bro nods in affirmation. “Also, I’m just looking for skeleton Bitties right now,” you add, finally stopping in front of the door to the bittie enclosure. 

You take a deep breath, letting it out slowly. You had been waiting for this for a while. You put your hand on the doorknob and turn it carefully, opening the door to a room full of babbling voices.

You stop in the entryway, closing the door behind you. These guys were so _cute_!

What has to be hundreds of Bitties scamper across the floor, playing, talking, or in the edgy’s and boss’s cases, sitting sullenly in the corners. The first thing that catches your attention is a Baby Blue that tugs on your shoelace, beckoning your attention. You reach down and offer it the palm of your hand, and it climbs on without hesitation.

You bring it up to your face, and it greets you brightly. 

“HELLO HUMAN!!” Its eyes light up into stars. “I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU COULD PLACE MY BROTHER DOWN? I WANNA TALK TO HIM!” You nod, and gently reach to your shoulder to scoop him up, but he is already gone! You see a quick flash of orange light on the ground, and the Lil Bro reappears. You smile and set the Baby Blue on the ground next to his brother, and leave them to do whatever they wanted. You would look at some of the other Bitties!

It isn’t long before you are surrounded by a flock of Bitties asking you questions. Suddenly you feel a little shy. It made sense, these guys were people. Little people, but still people. And you weren’t the best around crowds.

Amid the crowd, you see two Bitties that aren’t bombarding you with questions as the others are. They seem to be waiting their turn. Well, you liked to reward good behavior, so you lean over the group of Bitties to approach them.

One of them has a white suit of armor and a red scarf. It seemed to be a Papy. And the bitty next to him was obviously a Sansy, decked out in his signature fluffy blue coat.

When the other Bitties see you have chosen someone to speak to, most of them trickle away, some of them looking disappointed. You feel a pang of sadness. How long had these guys been here? You know _you_ wouldn’t want to live for years on end here. Unfortunately, you couldn’t afford to adopt everyone.

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” The Papyrus asks when the other Bitties are cleared away. You tell him your name, smiling when he nyeh-heh-hes in response. So _cute_! “I HAVE A QUESTION,” he says, and you wait patiently for him to ask it. You can see tiny nervous drop of sweat dripping down his skull, and he taps two fingers together anxiously. “WOULD YOU… BE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING TWO BITTIES?”

“Two?”

“WELL, YES,” he says, gesturing to the Sansy next to him. “I CAN’T LEAVE MY BROTHER BEHIND, OR VICE VERSA! HE’S VERY GOOD AND ONLY A LITTLE LAZY… HE SAYS DUMB PUNS A LOT BUT HE IS VERY SMART! I KNOW YOU’D LOVE HIM!”

“What about you?” You muse. He hadn’t said a thing about himself, you noticed. Was he really that focused on getting his brother adopted?

“OH! WELL, I… UH….”

His brother quickly interrupts him, pushing himself in front. 

“papyrus is very clean, and polite. he always thinks of others before _himself_ ,” he says, glancing at his brother as he stresses the last word, “and is very loyal.” The Sansy smiles up at you, looking almost hopeful. You had only intended to adopt one, but you technically had enough money for two, if you sacrificed bitty furniture and clothing. You had wanted to build a bitty house for whoever you got, but if you spent the money on a second bitty instead, you think you can manage it.

“Are you asking me to adopt you?” You ask teasingly. Papyrus freezes, looking like a trapped rat.

“I… UH! I MEAN, YOU DON’T HAVE TO, IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO!” He looks down at the ground, but you reach out a comforting hand to pat his head gently.

“I’d be happy to adopt you two,” you say, smiling.

 

Seems you’ll have one more family member than you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr


End file.
